The Darklord Legacy
by MasterM1
Summary: One-Shot! Team Chronicle finds a way to bring an old friend back from the Dead, only to find that they don't want to come back...


_In the Standard Universe…_

A ship travels through the Multiversal Lanes that carries Team Chronicle as it heads to a certain location.

"Yes. The Forest is definitely still there." Vanaati said. "Your friend is lucky for he still has time to be revived."

"Great. We really appreciate your help, Vanaati." Mark replied before turning back to the Ed's. "You guys picked up Galen's corpse, right?"

"Ah, don't sweat it, of course we did," Eddy answered, pointing to the wooden coffin in the back of the ship.

"I'm the only one who knows its location. Furthermore...I must ask that you not tell anyone of the forests location." Vanaati said. "It would greatly mess with nature is too many people knew of the forests location."

"Of course." Mark said. "Moltar, what's our ETA?"

"I'd say about five minutes," Moltar replied, steering the ship.

"Behold...the Forest of Long Lasting Life." Vanaati said as they looked upon a lush green forest with many trees and plants and animals with no sign of any human development or tampering.

"It's... beautiful." Alkaline said. "... I think I'm gonna cry *sniff*."

"Save the tears for when we bring Galen back, my friend." Captain Parkour said, looking on the verge of tears himself. "There's work to be done."

"Okay team, here's the plan," Mark said. "We go in, bring Galen back, get out, then decide who gets the wish from the Super Dragon Balls, then call Barry to relay the wish. Meanwhile, we head to the coordinates Jexi gave us so we can meet up with the others in Kanto. Sounds good?"

"What makes you think we can trust Flux to make the wish for us?" Rin demanded.

"Because I believe in him." Mark replied. "Any other questions?"

No one raised their hand, prompting Mark to turn towards Moltar. "Take us in."

 _In the Forest…_

The ship landed on the outskirts of the forest as Team Chronicle disembarked, following Vanaati.

"We'll follow your lead, Vanaati." Mark said.

"We should be close...ah...here she is." Vanaati said as a young girl with long flowing blond hair with plants growing where she sets her foot. "Lucy of the Life Style."

"Whoa…" Zombie Skater said. "The Life Style, huh? Guess that makes her pretty powerful, right?"

"She can give things like and revive the dead but there are certain guidelines to that." Vanaati said.

"She is right. I can only revive those who have died within a year, that I know their true name or face and it can only be done once to a person." Lucy said.

"Then you're the one we're here to see." Scarlet said as Moltar and Asgore carried Galen's coffin to the front of the group. "This is the corpse of our friend Galen. Can you please bring him back to life?"

"This I can do." Lucy said as she lead them to a spring. "Please place the coffin into the water."

They did so as the coffin sank. Lucy knelt down by the spring as she started singing as a bright light came from the spring before it died down. "It is done."

"Then...why isn't the coffin moving?" Double D asked. Indeed, the coffin simply floated in the water.

"Lucy… it didn't work." Mark said.

"I did the ritual right. Unless of course...the soul has refused to return to the living." Lucy said. "Its rare but it can happen."

"Right on the money, Miss Lucy." a voice said as Darth Darklord appeared from the water.

"Galen!" Moltar and Scarlet Fist said in unison.

"Care to explain why you're resisting coming back?" Emo asked.

"*sigh* I wish I could have told you this beforehand." Galen said. "The truth is... I was wrong about the Sith Empire. My master, Revan, Malak... they twisted the dark side into something evil. And as long as I'm alive...those teachings will live on."

"But... you're our friend!" Moltar said. "We need you!"

"Moltar, remember what I said in the Senate? I'm always looking out for you guys." Darklord said smiling. "Besides... I never said goodbye. That means I'm not gone. I'm simply not here right now. Anakin!"

Anakin reluctantly stepped up.

"Please, don't forget your promise." Galen said. "You need to make a new Sith Order, one that can protect the galaxy."

"But…" Anakin said. "I...I'm not strong enough. I can't do it alone."

"But you're not alone." Galen said, looking out at the rest of Team Chronicle. "You're never going to be alone again. Listen, I have to go, but don't forget your promise. As for everyone else...may the Force be with you!"

Galen's spirit disappears, leaving only silence.

"Can I cry now?" Alkaline asked shakily.

"Go ahead!" CP replied, starting to bawl as the two teammates clung to one another as Emo said nothing.

"...Galen…" Scarlet said in disbelief while Moltar burst into tears.

"... Sorry to waste your time, Lucy." Mark said, his head hanging low.

"It was no waste. I take any chance to save life seriously. Even if he didn't return...I was still willing to help you in any way I could." Lucy said. "Believe it or not, this was the second time I have seen this happen."

"Really? What was the first?" Double D asked.

"A request to revive a warrior named Gold. But like Galen, he too refused to return to the life. His soul returned to the other side with these words: "If I were to come back, my kids would get way too soft relying on me." Lucy said.

"He sounded like a good father." Mark said.

"What do we do now? If Galen doesn't come back...now what?" Eddy asked.

"Look!" Ed said pointing to the coffin. "The phantom has left us a message!"

"He's right!" Mark said, seeing words on the coffin. "This is my wish…"

 _New World, 10 minutes later…_

Barry stood in front of the Super Dragon Balls, conversing with Mark on a communicator. "Are you sure this is what Galen wrote?" Barry asked.

"One hundred percent sure. Go ahead." Mark said.

"Alright. Arise, Super Shenron!" Barry called out as the sky darkened and the orbs activated.

Soon, a giant golden dragon floats in front of Flux. " **I AM THE INFINITE DRAGON! STATE YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT.** "

"Super Shenron, please revive all the Jedi killed by Sidious and the clone army." Barry said.

At these words, a bright light shines in front of the dragon, giving way to a collection of Jedi.

"-Anakin, don't-" Mace Windu began before getting his bearings. "What? Where am I?"

"Excuse me." Barry said, getting the Jedi's attention. "We have a lot to talk about."

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINALE OF THE TEAM CHRONICLE STAR WARS SAGA:

 **Team Chronicle: REBELLION**


End file.
